We're So Over, I'm So Pregnant
by candykitty164
Summary: Ally breaks up with Austin just before she finds out she's pregnant with his child. Can a hormonal Ally and a rockstar Austin still live out their fairytale; or are they over for good? A whole bunch of Auslly, a dash of Trez and a shipping crate of hilarious.
1. Chapter 1 Bye-Bye Auslly!

Chapter 1

~Ally's POV~

"No fucking way!" I screamed. "Just because you're some fancy rock star, with a crap load of cash and a limousine driver does not mean you can go out partying and come back home at FOUR A.M!"

"You're not my mother, you're my girlfriend!" Austin yelled back. "I'm freaking NINETEEN!"

"Not if you can't be a man and swear." I spat.

"Ally fucking Dawson, you take that back!" he screamed. I smirked.

"I'm an honest person," I said innocently. "I speak the truth!"

"Oh, really?" he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Jackass man-whore!" I shrieked.

"Bitch!"

"Guys!" Our heads flew to Trish, who was standing in the doorway with Dez. Trish looked really angry, but Dez looked like he was about to cry.

"You have to work this out!" Trish yelled. "Every conversation turns into a screaming match! It makes me mad, everyone uncomfortable and Dez is crying!" It was true, fat tears were rolling down Dez's freckly face.

"I just wish that everything would be happy again!" he wailed into Trish's shoulder. She patted his ginger hair awkwardly. Then Dez ran out of the room.

"I'm gonna go talk to him. You are going to work things out. Make things right." Then she left the room calling Dez's name.

"She's right." I said. I needed to do this.

"Huh?"

"Trish is right, we need to stop fighting all the time."

"So…" Austin scratched the back of his neck, confused.

"So, we're over." I said it quickly, pulling off the band-aid all at once. Then I fled Dez's apartment, so Austin wouldn't see me cry.


	2. Chapter 2: Pee on Sticks

CHAPTER 2 :)

Ally's POV

As soon as I got home, I started puking my guts out. I was in the bathroom for four, maybe five hours. I started a game of counting how many times I wretched. After I finished, I had a massive headache. I was going to make an omelette, but there were no eggs left in the pantry; so I curled up on my bed and cried.

"Holy fuck I want an omelette!" I wailed.

Austin's POV

They say a grown man never cries. If that's true, then I don't deserve my balls. I cried and cried on Dez's couch that night. I love Ally, and she's been a little… PMS-ey lately. But I didn't think she would break up with me! We've been fighting a lot over the past couple of months though… usually about nothing. I'd been sleeping on our couch since then, and sleeping on Dez's was no different.

"Hey buddy! I have so much planned for our guy's day!" Dez beamed.

"Guy day?"

"Yeah! The internet says I should plan a friend day!" he waved some printed instructions at me happily. "So I got ice-cream, nail polish, lip gloss…"

"Woah, dude, let me see those!" I grabbed the paper and looked at the article's headline. 'How to Get your BFF Over a Guy'.

"Dez!" I whined. "This is for girls!"

"Oh." Dez stated simply. "That explains the high heels!"

He showed me his foot, which was wearing a pink open-toed stiletto. "Isn't it pretty?" he mused. "It's my mom's!" I looked at his other foot, it was bare. I couldn't have asked for a stupider, but loveable friend.

"New guy day." I said, turning on the TV. We watch Zaliens and play video games, but we can still eat ice cream. Deal?"

"Sure! Hey man, want some cheese with your ice-cream?"

"Ew, dude, no."

"Really? It's so good. I got the idea from a documentary about pregnant women by my favourite director. Man, they are moody!"

"When my mom was pregnant with Gabby, she had me and my dad go for pickles or jelly in the middle of the night. Good thing we don't have to deal with any pregnant women."

Dez and I fist bumped. "Man, I love guy day." Dez declared, before shuffling into the kitchen for ice cream. I looked down at Dez's well-played copy of Grand Theft Auto, and I couldn't help but think about the the time Ally had totally whipped my ass at it.

Ally's POV-

I had never felt sicker. I decided to look up my symptoms online. I took out my phone and pulled up Google.

_'Nausea, puking, tired.'_

I felt even sicker when I saw what came up. First was an article from ' ' about morning sickness. Then an book.

'How to Keep Up with your Pregnant Wife for Dummies: Through the morning sickness **nausea** and **puking** to the strange cravings to the long hours of **tired** naps…

I shut off my phone, my hand shaking. I couldn't be pregnant, could I? I repeatedly banged my head lightly on the arm of the couch. Then I just sat there, thinking. Eventually I got up. I had to know for sure. I went to me and Au- my room and pulled out a natural-looking red wig. I put it on, tied the fake hair into a ponytail and put green contacts in. I wasn't going to risk getting caught by the paparazzi buying pregnancy tests. That meant somehow, through a tabloid or the news, Austin would know. My name and face was hunted by the press because of him.

But what if there was nothing to know? What if I wasn't actually pregnant, I just had a stomach bug? I had to know before making any decisions or telling anyone.

I groaned in frustration when I got to the drug store. There had to be, like, thirty different brands of pregnancy tests. But hey, give a girl a credit card and she'll shop. I just got my arm and swiped the entire shelf into my basket. One, two, three… twenty seven, twenty eight, twenty nine. Would that be enough? I decided so and went to the checkout. The guy gave me a weird look, but I shrugged it off. I ran home, trying not to let any of the tests fall out of the pharmacy brown paper bag.

I opened the first test once I got to the bathroom and looked at the instructions. Why the hell did I have to pee on a stick? I frowned and cursed but did it anyway.

_Step Three: Wait five minutes then come back to check your answer._

I chewed my hair nervously in the living room, glancing at the clock on the wall every two or three seconds. One minute, two minutes, three minutes, four minutes.

"Ally?" I jumped a foot into the air. Holy Shit.

It was Austin.

A/N: I'm happy people are liking this fan fiction! Pretty please with Auslly on top R & R. :) Sorry it's short.


	3. Chapter 3: Omelettes Wanted

**CHAPTER 3**

-Austin's POV-

After 'guy day' I went to… well, I didn't know what to call it. My old place? Ally's house? Well, I needed my stuff. Dez promised I could stay at his for a couple more days, but he was hosting a international giraffe convention in a hotel in Chicago, and I couldn't stay at his apartment alone because of what happened (ahem) last time… so my parents had promised I could crash at their's until I found another apartment.

The door at Ally's was wide open, but I didn't want to barge in.

"Ally?" I called.

A frazzled Ally appeared at the door.

"Austin?" she croaked.

"Um, hey."

Awk-ward.

"So, uh, I'm staying at Dez's."

"Cool," she replied weakly. "How's his giraffe?"

"Good. Good."

"So, uh, I'm moving back into my parents', and I was wondering-"

'If you could get your stuff? Sure, uh- just don't use the bathroom. Plumbing fault. I was about to call, the, uh, the…"

"Plumber?" Wasn't Ally, like, smarter than us?

"Yeah! Uh, sure. Come in."

I followed Ally upstairs, and into the master bedroom. My 'My Chemical Romance' poster was still stuck above the chest of drawers, and my glow-in-the-dark guitar was still on it's stand by the door. I went around the walk in wardrobe and pulled out two suitcases and I packed. Ally stood at the doorframe and watched as I shovelled clothes into one of them. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see she kept glancing at the clock mounted on the wall.

"Um, I'm going to go pee…"

"What about the plumbing faults?"

"Oh, yeah, uh, I meant the downstairs bathroom." she darted off and I rolled my eyes. Ally probably didn't get any sleep last night. She acted really drunk when she was tired.

I finished packing all my clothes, so I pulled out a drawer of CDs, examining them one by one.

Green Day, Ally had given it to me. My pile.

Beyonce, I'd bought it for Ally. Her pile.

Then I came across my first album, self-titled. It was signed by me.

_To Ally,_

_I love you more than music. You are the melody that makes my life complete. :)_

_-Austin_

I smiled and put it in Ally's pile. And that's when I decided, exes or not, I wouldn't ruin the friendship Ally and I had.

Ally's POV-

I quietly closed and locked the bathroom door, sliding my back down the wall. I couldn't look at it, I couldn't look at the stick that might change my entire life. Me? Pregnant? At nineteen? Could you picture it? I finally worked up the courage to check it and I stood up. My sneakers felt heavy as I plodded along the bathroom to the sink. My hand shook violently as I picked up the stick. Two lines. Two lines! What did two lines mean? I reached for the instructions in the pocket of my jeggings, but they weren't there. I frantically looked along the bathroom floor, the sink and the shelf above the sink.

In frustration, I threw down a bit of paper that was in my hand. I was about kick it too when I saw a crumpled logo. 'Clearblue Pregnancy Easy'. I mentally slapped myself, bent down, and smoothed the paper out. Trying to calm myself, I sat Indian style on the floor. My eyes skimmed the instructions.

_How to use your test…_

_Safety Cautions... _

_Results…_

_Our Clearblue Mission..._

Results! My heart beat a mile a minute, my breath hitched. It was like when it was your cue for your grand entrance in a school play, and you can't tell if you're excited or nervous. Lines, lines, what do the lines mean?

_'One line = Negative_

_Two lines = Positive._

_Congratulations!'_

I felt my hand fly protectively to my stomach.

"Hey, little one. I'm your mommy. I know you probably can't hear me, but if you can, I love you and I'm not letting anything happen to you." I whispered. Oh My God, I was going to have a baby! There was a person inside of me! I was so hyped up and freaked out by it.

But...

What would Trish say?

What would Dez say?

What would Dad say?

What would Mom say if she was here?

And what in _hell_ would Austin say?

-Austin's POV-

I finished packing and triumphantly sat on the bed. Who knew I owned so much stuff?

"You're done. Wow." A shaky voice stirs from behind me, and I see a tired-looking Ally come over. Her hand sets itself down on my shoulder.

"Alls?" I say gently.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go back to the way it was. You and me. Friends.

"The best." she confirms, and puts her arms around me in a hug. When we pull away, I grab my guitar and exit the room, go down the stairs and open the screen door.

"Austin! Stop!" Ally screams and I fall over.

"What? Are you okay?" I say frantically, getting up as she hurries down the stairs.

"Yeah, sure, but next time you go to the store, buy some eggs for me! I really want an omelette! Kay, bye!" she kisses me daintily on the cheek and runs upstairs.

O-kay…

**A/N: PM me! Do you want it to be a boy or a girl? Start sending me those names, too! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Go kick Daddy for me!

**Chapter 4: Go and kick Daddy for me, go and kick Daddy!**

**Austin's POV**

"Can you tell me how to get,

How to get to Sesame Streeeet!" Dez sing-singed in front of the TV.

"Hmm, let me guess what you're watching," I said, walking into the living room with a mouth full of cereal.

"Uh, Sesame Street, I thought it was obvious." Dez grabbed a pancake from his plate and shoved it into his mouth.

"Well, come on, let me have the remote!" I reached for it.

"No way buddy, Elmo's gonna sing a song about the alphabet! A, B, C, D-"

"Dude. Gimme." I quickly grabbed the remote and changed it to _E!_. Trish told me my outfit at the Grammys would be on Fashion Police this morning. Dez sulkingly slumped down on the couch and pouted.

"Now all you Joan Rangers out there, we have Ally Dawson all the way from Miami, Florida just a half hour ago."

A photo of Ally appeared on the screen. She was wearing camo yoga pants and a white tank top. I just can't get her out of my head!

"Well I think it's awesome," Kelly said, playing with her purple hair. "She looks really comfortable and she doesn't look like a balloon animal. Hard to pull off."

"Well, you're going to find out when she starts looking like a balloon animal;" Joan said croakily. "But you're hearing it first on Fashion Police, check out where she's at." The picture expanded to reveal a building with large pink and blue plastic words plastered onto the side.

'Miami Pregnancy Center.'

Holy mothafreaking shit.

"You were right!" Dez straightened up on the couch a little. "This is way better than PBS."

**~Ally's POV~**

"Thanks, Dr. Lyanne, I'll see you next month!" I called to the smiling woman. Strolling out of the clinic, I pushed my sunglasses further up my nose and tied my hair in a bun. Paparazzi had been _hounding_ me ever since I started dating Austin three years ago. I wasn't going to let them get this photo.

It's not how I want Austin to find out.

If I want him to find out at all.

I really don't know how I feel about Austin finding out about my- our baby. I mean, we broke up! But.. urgh, I try not to think too much about it. I pulled my car out of the pregnancy center's parking lot and down the road. I was almost in my street when…

the baby kicked.

I couldn't be sure, it was just a little flutter, but it made my face glow with happiness.

"Hey, baby. I love you, you know, and don't you ever forget. Daddy… Daddy just doesn't know about you yet. I promise you, you're going to grow up beautifully and Daddy's going to take you out for ice cream and you he'll tuck you in and I will too. I just don't know if we'll be together. But we'll both love you and when we're born we'll hold you. I won't let anything happen to you."

I pulled up in the driveway and my eyes widened. Austin was sitting on the porch swing.

"Austin?" I got out of the car. "What are you-"

"Is it true?" he stood up. "Are you pregnant?"

"Why would you-"

"You at the center was on TV. I was watching it with Dez.

"No!" I yelled. "I'm not pregnant! Jessa is! My stepmom is pregnant! Okay, Austin!"

"I just-"

"No, Austin. Sorry. Forget it." I walked inside and slammed the front door.

Holy pickles. I went weak at the knees and collapsed. I broke down in the hallway crying. Over Austin, our baby, our lives, our fights… It was too much to handle. I didn't want to lose him.

I still loved him.

**-Trish's POV-**

"We have to get them back together." Dez plainly stated, sipping his pumpernickel juice.

"No chiz, idiot!" I spat. "They're perfect for each other! They're _Auslly_, for hell's sake. The most talked about celebrity power couple in the country! I swear, they were both ready to drop on one knee and walk down the aisle."

"I'm back, Dez!" Austin called out as we heard the door open.

"I'm here too." I said.

"Sup, Trish. Well, she's not pregnant. Jessa is."

"Wait, _**what?" **_I shrieked. "There were suspicions that my biffle was pregnant and no-one told me. Dez! I was with you in awkward silence for like twenty minutes!"

"Sorry! I was busy juicing my pumpernickel! See, I carved your face in it!" He held it up. I kicked the bloody pumpernickel with my flats. Dez cried out.

"Look, Dez's special, we know that. But my ex isn't pregnant with my baby. That's good, right?"

"Me and Dez shared a scheming look. We might not get along but we were major Auslly shippers. We started Auslly just over three years ago. And if Ally was lying and having Austin's baby, it could

"What?"

"Don't worry Austin. We'll check on Ally. All in good time, Auslly, all in good time." I laughed evilly. We could mess with love just this once.

Starting with Ally's stepmom.


	5. Important Influential Updates

Important Influential Update

Sorry chapters have been so short, but I write better that way.

Remember, I still need your baby names, and don't forget to vote in your reviews if you want the baby to be a boy or a girl! Right now we're tied at four boy votes, four girl votes. So put your votes and names in a review, click follow and submit and BA-BAM! Ultimate WSOISP experience!

If you want, review with what you want to happen and how you want Austin to find out.

Excited for Chapter 5? I am too! Soon, my ducklings, soon.

Lates!

Allie, xoxo


	6. Chapter 5: Bye-Bye Alibis

**Chapter 5: Bye Bye Alibis **

**Trish's POV**

"Hey, Jessa!" I smiled brightly as Ally's stepmom answered the door.

"Trisha! Dezmond! How lovely to see you! How can I help you?" Jessa's heavy Italian accent greeted us.

"Actually, Jessa, we're here for you."

"Really? Come in, come in."

Ally's dad's house still looked the same as the last time I'd come over the morning of Jessa and Lester's wedding three years ago. Same marble tiles, mirror in the hallway and creamy beige walls. We followed Jessa into the living room, a bowl of nuts on the coffee table.

"And what is it you need?" Jessa smiled and sat down on the brown leather couch.

"Well, Ally told us the big news!" I knew what a pregnant woman looked like. I had a brother and like 300 cousins, and let me say you don't wear 7 inch cheetah print heels like the one's on Jessa's feet. "You're pregnant!"

Jessa's face fell from welcoming to confused. "No, I am not pregnant. How did Ally get this idea?" Time to scheme with the Italian woman.

"Actually, Jessa, we think it was an alibi. Ally might be pregnant, and she's lying about it."

Jessa's face lit up. Well, it was more like a grand light show. "Ally-cat, pregnant! I am a grandmother! Wait, didn't Auslly break apart? A girl or boy?"

… You can probably tell Jessa doesn't speak much English.

"We think so, we think so, yes and Ally's a girl!" Dez piped up as he poured the bowl of nuts in his pants. I smacked the ginger upside the head.

"Oh, this is wonderful! Why you tell me first?" she cocked her head to the side innocently.

"We want your help. To get Austin and Ally back together."

"I like Austin," she trilled. "He's good for my Ally. I'll help you. And I have an idea."

**Austin's POV**

_I just can breathe_

_Without you, without you_

_I'm so lonely_

_Without you, without you_

_I just can't be _

_Without you, without you_

_Cuz today_

_You are all I need_

I let the acoustics fade out in my parent's guest room. Ally, Ally, Ally. I love Ally Lillian Dawson. And I let her slip out of my life when I should've held her tight. Damn, should've saved that poetry for the cop who gave me a parking ticket last week...

I don't know why me and Ally fought so much in our last weeks. I don't…

"Austin? Pancakes on the table for you, bud." Mom stood in my doorway, soccer mom style sweater and jeans.

"No thanks."

"Austin Moon? No appetite for pancakes? You're upset about Ally, aren't you?"

"Psychic much, mom?" She sighed.

"Look, honey, your father and I broke up more than twice, and we're happily married with 5 kids. We have Amy, Aidan, Ashton, Gabby… and we have you. So if you've lost the battle, declare war. Go to the battlefield and win Ally back."

Getting Ally back… It as exactly what I wanted, but I'd need some help. Operation: Ally had officially commenced.

**Trish's POV:**

Operation: Auslly has officially commenced. Jessa's idea was absolutely perfect. It was exactly what we needed. And we'd made a list of what else we needed.

_-Blue and pink card_

_-Blue and pink streamers_

_-Glitter_

_-Snacks_

_-Pumpernickels_

I quickly crossed the last one out. Stupid, cute Dez… What? No. I did not say cute. You have no proof.

"I'm back!" Jessa's heels clicked as they made their way along the marble tiles in the hallway until they reached the carpeted living room. "I have the invitations!"

"Ooh!" I squealed. "Let me see!" I snatched one and brought it to my face excitedly.

_Jessica Dawson and Patricia De La Rosa invite you to:_

_Ally Dawson's Baby Shower_

_Friday the 14th, 2-6pm_

_RSVP by Tuesday 11th._

"Who's coming? I love parties!" Dez squealed in a girly fashion.

"Ashley, Brooke, Lester, Mimi, Mike, us, Emily, Kandy, Dallas, Mildred and the guy who works at the pumpernickel store… Dez! Don't touch my lists!"

'So-rry. I just wanted some pumpernickels. You sound like Ally."

"Dez! I'm nothing like-"

"And," Jessa interrupted. "While I speculate the romance between you two, I'm going to go call Lester. Finish those envelope addresses."

"Me? You? Funny stuff?" Dez's statement curved upwards in tone like a question.

"Yeah." I said awkwardly. I nervously shifted away from him on the couch.

"You don't have to move."

I turned to face him and I… caught up in his eyes. He leaned down towards me.

"You smell like pumpernickels." I whispered, before he crashed his lips onto mine.

**Austin's POV**

"Austin!" my mom yelled, looking at the ceiling.

"I'm right here." She whipped around to face me, her face softening.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me Ally was pregnant?" My face scrunched up, confused, but then I remembered. Damn you Joan Rivers.

"She's not. Jessa is. She was only-"

"If Ally's not pregnant…" she waved an envelope in my face. "Then why did Jessa invite us to Ally's baby shower next week?"

_A/N: Ooh! My horrible attempt at a cliffhanger! xD! Well, I've got thirty+ baby names already and looking for more… Send them in using the review feature. I'm so excited that I'm getting so many great users reviewing, following and faving my work. Love you guys!_

_-Allie xx_


	7. Chapter 6: Nine Months of This? No Fair!

Chapter 6: Nine Months of This? No fair

**Ally's POV **

_Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!_

"I'm coming!" I shrieked.

_Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!_

My phone went off again. I sighed, got up and went over to my desk. I unlocked it and saw my notifications.

_**Trish: 7 new text notifications, 15 missed calls.**_

Expected, I haven't talked to her since I broke up with Au- au-

_**Dez: 1 new text notification.**_

Hmm? What would Dez want?

_**Dez: Hey Ally, have you seen my giraffe? Oh, wait no, Trish's babysitting it, nvm. **_

_**-DEZ**_

I gave a faint smile, then clicked back to my notifications.

_**Austin: 54 new text notifications, 182 missed calls.**_

I wasn't expecting that. I quickly threw the phone onto the bed.

_Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!_

That was it. I screamed. I broke down and screamed. In my bedroom. On the floor. I screamed until my throat was hoarse.

_Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!_

_**1 new notification.**_

_**Trish: Ally, I just got fired, so wanna go to Mi Chiami Vodka? I'll be waiting. **_

Mi Chiami Vodka was our favourite restaurant/bar. Trish took me there on my eighteenth birthday and we both fell in love. I can't have alcohol… but I'm craving some pasta. With oyster sauce. And ketchup! And jelly beans! I would add pickles but that would be stupid.

_**Sure. Meet you there in 5.**_

I don't think I'm supposed to drive while pregnant. Mall of Miami is close enough. I get my coat and grab my keys, heading out the door.

_Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!_

_**Trish: KK :)**_

**Trish's POV~**

Tomorrow is the baby shower. I wanted to see Ally before that. I haven't seen her since the break-up. And I haven't seen Austin since me and Dez left for Jessa's.

Ah, Dez…

I spotted Ally in flare jeans and a loose yellow shirt from across the crowded room. She saw me, smiled and walked over.

"Hey Trish-trish."

"Ally! Oh my god! I haven't seen you in like a week!" I decided to leave snappy comments like '_When I meant fix things with Austin I didn't mean break things off with him and undoing all the hard work it took to get you two together!' _out.

"I know. I missed you. You hungry?" she sat down next to me at the bar counter. _Pregnant women were almost always hungry._ Check.

"Not really. Hey dude! Over here!" I hollered. The bartender spun around. "I want a vodka and apple juice with a strawberry and one of those umbrella thingies. Got that?" The bartender nodded, then turned to Ally.

"And for you, Miss Dawson?"

"I recommend the martini." I winked. "My favourite."

"Um, I don't really want any alcohol right now." she said nervously. _Pregnant women should not consume any alcohol. _Check.

"Okay. Coffee?"

"I'll just have some water and, uh..." Ally struggled over the Italian pronunciation, she took Spanish in high school. "Pasta dei pesci con i fagioli di gelatina."

I spat my drink out. Did Ally Dawson seriously just ask for fish pasta with jelly beans? I took Italian my entire high school career. _Pregnant women may start to have strange cravings halfway through their first trimester. _Definite check.

The bartender shook his head. "We do not have _jelly beans._"

Ally sighed. "Just the fish pasta then."

As time progressed and we talked random smalltalk topics, me trying to tiptoe around Austin or babies, I found more symptoms of pregnancy in Ally's behaviour. _Vomiting is common with a pregnant woman, pregnant women can be moody at times, pregnant women, pregnant women, pregnant women…_

I looked at my best friend as she chewed on her fish. How does she think she's gonna keep it a secret? She's gonna start to show sometime. She's got to tell people sometime. And she can't ignore Austin forever. They were best friends, then they were in love and when things started to settle down, they've split up and she's pregnant.

Is it just me, or is this turning into an episode of _Days of our Lives_?

**Austin's POV-**

182 voicemails. That's how many voice mails I've sent her. That's how many voice mails she's sent me to. Holy mothafreaking shit, Ally's pregnant. I got Ally pregnant. 2 months. We've been fighting for two months. Is that because of _our baby_? The mood swings? That feels weird. Saying it. _Our baby._

Fuck, I'm going to be a _**father!**_But, what if she takes off? Leaves for… Mexico or somewhere and never comes back? Or gets an abortion? But Ally wouldn't do that, would she!

Would she?

182 quickly drew to 183, 184, 185.

Let's go for 186.

I was surprised when the phone actually rang. It had been off for 2 whole days.

"Hello?"

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! No way in hell am I abandoning this story. I 3 writing for u guys.**

**I have so many baby name requests! I have them stored carefully in a folder on my mac in my Baby Poll and Names folder! I'll give you guys til next chapter to SEND IN UR BABY NAMES IN YOUR REVIEW! I have a shortlist but if I really like your names I'll include them. :) **

**Chapter 7 I'm going to start writing in… the next ten minutes.**

**KK, Happy Easter Poppets! **

**-Allie**


	8. Chapter 7: Kiss Slap Kiss

Chapter 7 - Kiss Slap Kiss

**Austin's POV-**

"Ally." I had to handle this gently. "I know you're pregnant."

"_**What?!**_" she screamed, almost damaging my hearing for life.

"Jessa and Trish. They sent me an announcement card."

"I'm gonna freaking kill them." she cursed under her breath. I had to swallow a laugh. Trish is going to get it.

"Ally, why didn't you tell me yesterday? When I asked?"

"I- I…" I waited before she spoke again. "I was scared. Confused."

"You didn't have to be, Alls. You know I'll always be here for you. I love you."

She sighed. "Austin-"

"I know Ally. I know. But I'll always love you and our son or daughter."

"What do you want to have?" she asked as I flopped back onto the bed.

"A girl." I said in a 'duh' tone. "A mini Ally."

"It would be cool to have a mini Austin. Momma's little rockstar."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hmm, no, but it can be."

"$500 for me if it's a girl. $500 for you if it's a boy."

"Ha. You're on, jackass."

I laughed. "I miss talking to you."

She sighed again. "Me too."

There was a comfortable silence.

"I talk to them, you know." she said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Our baby. It's weird, but beautiful."

"I'd do it too."

"I have my first ultrasound on Tuesday. Come with me?"

"Didn't you already go?" I asked, sitting up.

"Nah, that was just a check for diseases and peeing into a cup for 'lab analysis'. Geez people, I already took a test! Just freaking show me my baby!" Her voice escalated.

"Calm down, Alls. Tuesday it is. OhandTrishandJessaarehavingababyshowerforyoutommor owokaybye!" I hung up the phone quickly.

Poor Trish and Jessa.

**Ally's POV**

"_**Excuse Me!?**_" I yelled into the dial tone. Almost breaking the screen with a hard tap, I punched in my number 2 speed dial.

"Hello?"

"_**WHAT THE FUCK!?**_"

"Who is this?"

"**It's Ally!**" I spat.

"Oh… oh! Hey Ally…" Trish said nervously.

"Oh, hi Trish, guess what? I just found out that my _best friend_ is hosting a _baby shower _for me when I haven't even told people **I'M PREGNANT!**"

"Ally… Yes, we were being selfish. We were trying to use you guy's baby as a glue stick for you and Austin."

Trish- was actually being honest. In two whole sentences, she did not tell a single lie.

That's a first. I sighed.

"It's okay, Trish. Actually, you automatically get godmother rights just for being my best friend."

"Hell yeah! Woo!" I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm. It was making me tired.

"So are you coming?" She asked suddenly.

"To what?"

"The baby shower, idiot! What's a party without the baby mama?"

"Not sure that's the saying, but yeah. I'll go. Tell Austin to come and tell him to call everyone, tell them the news."

I hung up and drifted off to sleep.

"Austin Moon! We are freaking LATE, so hurry up and get freaking READY so we can freaking GO ALREADY."

"I'm coming!" he yelled for the seven hundredth time. "Where the hell is my sock?" Seconds later, he hopped down the stairs of his parent's home trying to put on a sneaker.

Of course, he tripped and fell to the bottom.

"Austin!" I yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" he bounced back up with a smile. "Let's go."

I stepped on his foot. Hard.

"Now I'm not okay." he pouted like a little kid.

"Aw, sorry, let's go to the baby shower so your mommy can kiss it better. NOW."

"You could kiss it better." He was a damn flirt.

"I'd rather not, since we have to GO."

"Okay, okay." He made his way over to me and pulled me off my current position on the couch. He tugged me outside.

"Where to, ma'am?" he asked, getting in the driver's seat.

"To our baby shower!" I declared and we laughed as we drove off.

We parked in the driveway of my Dad and Jessa's house. There were pink and blue balloons hanging from the mailbox and the front door.

"Par-tOW!" he screamed as his head collided with the top of the car door frame with a _thunk_.

"Austin!" I grabbed him by the shoulders. " What's wrong with you today? Are you okay?"

He blinked a couple of times. "Yeah... I think so."

I stared into his gorgeous green eyes and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed me back.

And this happens at the same moment Austin's elbow decides to accidentally hit the car horn.

_A/N: I'm so excited! Remember, right now Ally's two months pregnant. I know what the baby's name is and I've plotted out some of the story line. SUPER APPRECIATED if you could review! :D If you can, please add in your suggested plot twists. _

_Squeep bob foomy joomy squeemy jeemy!_

_-Allie xx_


End file.
